the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturn
Saturn is the sixth planet in the Sol System and is home to the Kryptons. The upper atmosphere is a thick, swirling cloud layer that contains a high level of methane crystals that gives the planet its yellow pigment. The cloud layer also helped to enhance the dim light of distant Sol to better illuminate the planet before Zenos was created. Once visited by Camelot, King Arthur became embroiled in a minor political affair that led to humanity being involved in Krypton warfare. The Kryptons were once divided culturally before the alien invaders, humanity under King Arthur, changed the political landscape. The G-Kryptons became the dominant power on the planet and, while not expressly united under their banner, by the modern era the G-Kryptons have become the designated ambassadors for the planet with G-Krypton City the centre of all commerce and culture for the world. Description Properties The sky is a lurid yellow colour because of the methane crystals that hang in the upper atmosphere of the planet. The world is permanently coated in a sea of swirling clouds, never breaking to reveal the sky beyond. This cloud layer helps to keep the planet warm, even though the sun is so far away. Even towards the rocky surface of the world below the clouds, the air is thick with methane and smells terrible to most non-Kryptons. The concentration of methane means humans, and most other species, require breathing masks to survive on the planetPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Civilisations Kryptons Main article: Kryptons The Kryptons come in several cultural groups, designated by letters of the alphabet, and often have a primary city named after their cultural group. They are tall with fat torsos atop of spindly legs. Their arms are likewise skinny with tiny hands. Their skin varies from jet black to lighter grey tones, while their eyes vary in colours but always in bright contrast to their somber skin tones - orange or bright red being the most common. In ancient times, the different cultural groups would raid each other but never to the extent of a war. Krypton Cities X-Krypton City The G-Krypton City was home to Gamma Pans, Omega Wier and Phoenix Tram - all Custodians to the X-Kryptons. It was also the first city that alien beings stood in, the human party from ''Camelot''. As the X-Kryptons were culturally dominant during the time, their city was typical for the planet in its style and architecture. The paths are lined with arches that serve for decoration and illumination as lights hang from some of the arches. Their buildings are all missing walls, standard practice for all Krypton cultures. X-Krypton Custodian House The Custodian House is where the Custodians do business and their furniture is similar to that of Earth - a squat table, similar to a coffee table, around which are seats. There is a blue, crystalline screen partition. G-Krypton City The G-Krypton City was once very similar to that of the X-Krypton City, submerged by the X-Krypton culture. When King Arthur conquered the city, however, he began a path of change. He attempted to reform their culture in the image of Britannia by applying tribute and taxes to the people. He also requested that they construct new buildings - a castle and a church all with walls. Unfortunately the final products were less than impressive as they were little more than boxes with paper windows. Knights of the Round Table even mistook the church for a portalooPan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. G-Krypton Custodian House King Arthur put up paper walls within the Custodian House in an attempt at privacy. When he realised he'd papered himself in, he had to push through a paper wall - creating an 'Arthur-shaped door'Pan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Forsaken Valley TBA Notes Britt's Commentary TBA References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Planet